


I Loved You Once, I Loved You Twice

by Nights_angel



Category: Containment (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nights_angel/pseuds/Nights_angel
Summary: Kara learned of the virus outbreak in Atlanta, Georgia and decides Supergirl can help. But what happens when she meets a man who looks exactly like Mon-El?





	I Loved You Once, I Loved You Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of karamel, probably throughout.  
> Lena is mentioned once in the first chapter.

Chapter 1: I Know Your Voice, I know Your Eyes

It's been seven months. Seven months since Mon-El had to leave. Thankfully, the only people who knew who Mon-El was, also knew he was an alien and she hadn't had to keep up the pretence of him being Human. Though, it's not like she talked about it. Ever. Except with Winn. Winn had recently lost Lyra. She had disappeared one day without a trace and no amount of searching turned anything up.

She hadn't talked with Alex for weeks, only turned up at the DEO to do her job as Supergirl and almost robotically did her job at CatCo. Her friendship with Lena was even strained. Though less so than with most other people, because where she talked to Winn, it was Lena who saw her tears for the last 6 months. 

This last month, what tears she had left, she kept to herself, crying as she fell asleep and upon waking from dreams of Mon-El. Last night she had flown high above the city, meditating. But instead of a blank, peaceful mind, it turned to a dream. A dream about Mon-El... And her mother. It was strange, in a way. The dream was peaceful and in a way reminded her of a wedding. She and Mon-El were dressed in white, in the middle of a field of wheat. Her mother, dressed in a blue ceremonial dress.

She'd had a fight with Alex the next morning. She knew she had taken what her sister said out of context, but it still hurt. How did she move on from here? How did you get over someone who had essentially sacrificed themselves so that other's could live? And she still didn't know what happened to him after. He could still be dead somewhere out there...

 

At CatCo, she turned in her latest assignment to Snapper, then headed upstairs. James would be calling a meeting soon. As difficult as it was to keep up pretences, she did still try to do her job. Sometimes it was the only thing keeping her grounded, sane. But before the meeting could be called, something on the news channel in James' office caught her attention.

"James," she called out to get his attention, pointing to the wall of TV's. James turned and picked up the remote from his desk to turn up the volume. The news anchor was reporting a viral breakout of unknown origin in the City of Atlanta, Georgia. Only a section of the city has, so far, been contained.

Something inside her made a snap decision. She was going. Kara packed her notepad and pen back into her purse and looked at James. "I'm going to go check it out."

James balked at her, though he wasn't sure why he was at all surprised at her declaration. "I know you want to help, Kara, but what if this virus can actually hurt you? They don't know what it is yet! What if Cadmus found a way to alter the Medusa virus so it affects Kryptonians?" He asked worriedly.

Kara sighed, bowing her head a moment before looking back up at James. She did understand where he was coming from. "It's possible, I can admit that. But what I can't do is nothing. If it is Cadmus, then I have to stop them, destroy whatever this is. And even... Even if it's not Cadmus, I can't just sit here where it's safe while those people suffer. You know that."

James nodded, clearly still not happy, but acknowledging her point and obvious decision. "Yeah, I do. Just be careful, okay? And please take J'onn and Winn with you. Just... Keep Winn out of the Containment Zone," he tried to joke.

Kara smiled, the closest to a genuine smile in a long time. "Of course I'll be careful. And I do plan on talking to J'onn. But I want Winn to stay with you. You two are a team."

"Wait. You want me to be Guardian? I thought you hated that we did that." He looked at Kara quizzically.

"Oh, I do hate it. But someone has to keep an eye on things while I'm gone. You're the only one I have to do that now. I know I haven't really said, but you have proven you're capable. But at the first sign of an alien attack, call J'onn. I mean it," she said, pointing a Stern finger at James.

James gave a small laugh and nodded. He knew she was serious, but it was good to see her acting more like herself. "Yes ma'am."

Kara smiled at him. " And don't you forget it. Tell Snapper you sent me to get a scoop on that. I know he won't like it, but it's the best cover I can think of as to why I'm gone. I just hope I actually can do something."

 

 

"J'onn," Kara calls as she lands on the balcony of the DEO headquarters and walks up to meet the disguised Martian. "Have you seen the news? About the virus in Atlanta?"

"I have," J'onn nodded. "You don't think it's Cadmus, do you?" He asked with concern. J'onn wasn't about to put anything past the anti-alien organization.

"I don't know," Kara admitted, "but weather it is or not, I need to do something about it. Or try to," she said earnestly.

If he were honest, J'onn didn't like the idea one bit, but he knew Kara wasn't just going to let it go. "Alright. But take someone with you. Winn, perhaps. He can help you outside the Containment Zone."

"Actually, I was hoping you would come with me. I want Winn here to help James. I know you're not immune to Human disease, but you are more resilient than Winn would be. I want to keep both him and Alex as far from the virus as possible."

J'onn nodded in agreement. "We have the unveiling in an hour," he reminded her. 

"I haven't forgotten. We'll go after."

 

 

Kara and J'onn took to the air and flew to Atlanta, deciding it was the quickest way there. They wouldn't draw attention to themselves until they got close to their destination, when they would have to lower their altitude. J'onn landed outside the fence that marked the Containment Zone while Kara landed within.

Someone, a police officer from the uniform he was wearing, stood about 10 feet from her. He must have heard her land, or sensed it, because suddenly he turned around, gun pointed at her.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?!" He asked, clearly on edge.

Kara couldn't breathe. She knew that voice... She looked up at him, grey-blue eyes staring back at her with something between surprise and angry concern. She knew those eyes too.

"Mon-El?!"

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, the characters are not.
> 
> I actually saw a fan video ( found here: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aezZg2tOvaM) someone made of Jake and Kara and it got me thinking about what Kara would have done if Containment took place in the Supergirl universe. And how would she react to seeing Jake.
> 
> Fic and chapter title taken from Blackbriar's Until Eternity.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
